Her Royal Highness, Abigail, and Her Loyal Secret Agent, Edward
by sinclairgrace7
Summary: All rights go to Ally Carter. I do not own any part of the Gallagher Girl series. In this AU Tabby fanfic, Abby is a princess and Edward is sent to be, as Abby calls him, her babysitter. Needless to say, things become interesting between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for this Tabby fanfic, I'm going to make it an AU. So this an idea I got from reading another fanfic. For this Tabby story, Abby is going to be a princess in England and Edward is going to be her secret agent, which he has to be by her side at all times because she's so reckless. Things get, shall we say,** ** _interesting,_** **between the two of them. Well... enjoy! -Grace**

Abby's POV

"MOM!" I scream through the halls of our palace.

"What is it, Abigail?" Mom replies back calmly.

"I do not need a babysitter! Get rid of him!" I scream angrily at her as I point to my new secret service person.

"Abigail Cameron! You are 15 teen years old and you are the most reckless royal I have met! And I've met A LOT of royals! He is going to make sure you are fine at all times, so yes you DO need a babysitter!"

"Whatever," I groan and walk off, secret service agent in toe.

-Time lapse to Abby's room-

"So, how old are you?" I ask.

"I am 18 years old, one of the best in Her Majesty's Secret Service," He says.

"Huh, you seem too young to be this condescending and arrogant."

"Says the one who just through the tantrum because you are too reckless and need a babysitter, as you called me."

"Whatever. My name's Abby, only my parents call me Abigail."

"My name is Edward, and I think I will continue to call you Abigail, considering I have to be professional."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, ."

"Abigail, I have to be by your side at all times. We _have_ to stay professional. Is that understood?"

"Yes, it's understood, Eddie," I say and chuckle a bit.

"I'm serious, Abigail."

"Oh, I _know_ you're serious, Eddie. But I have a tendency to let my heart run wild, or have you not heard? Things like, the royal screw up, or the palace wild child, or, my favorite, princess running heart?"

"Abigail, that's not what I me-" I cut him off.

"It's exactly what you meant!" I exclaim then storm off into my bathroom, slam the door, and lock it.

I slump against the wall and slowly sit down against it with me knees to my chest. I feel tears prickling my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I swiftly wipe them away but continue to feel new ones replacing the old ones.

I hear a knock on the door, and a frail voice saying, "Miss?"

I quickly remove all trace of my crying and open the door to see my maid, Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's POV

"Would you like me to draw a bath for you, Miss?" Grace asks me.

Grace is my maid. She has caramel skin and gorgeous curly golden hair. She is absolutely radiant. I have met her daughter, Bex, who attends a boarding school in America. Her husband is my father's butler, and they are both two of our most trusted servants.

"Yes, please, Grace. We've been over this; call me Abby. I need a friend more than I need a maid."

"Yes, mi- Abby," she says with a slight smile.

I exit the bathroom so she can draw my bath. I go and wait on my massive bed. A few seconds later, a handsome lad with wavy jet black hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes is standing next to me.

"Abigail, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

"Of course you are," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you choose to not believe me and you want to continue your sulking, that's fine with me. I just want you to know my apology is genuine."

I stand up instantly, not noticing that we are almost chest-to-chest. I have to look up at him to be able to look into his eyes. "You don't know what it is like to be called all those names! You don't know how it feels for everybody to look at you like you're crazy! Do you want to know why I'm so reckless?!" I say, not really wanting an answer.

"No, but you're pro-" I cut him off again.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AGENT TOWNSEND!" I scream in his face. He just stands there and smirks at me. "It's because no one takes me seriously! No one cares about me except for my sister, but she _had_ to run off to America to marry her husband, and left me here with my parents who don't give one damn about me! That's why I'm so reckless, you asshat!" I don't realize I'm crying until I'm finished screaming at him. "No one cares about me," I whisper, mostly to myself. My head drops, and I cry in front of a person for the first time since I was a little girl.

He gently lifts my chin so I'm looking in his eyes again. He tentatively brushes my tears away with his thumb. "You're right; I don't know what it's like to be called all those names. But I do understand how you feel. In my line of business, people underestimate me all the time and think stereotypical things of me. For example, my thick British accent, my good looks, and how my condescending attitude. They stereotype me," he whispers.

"But you are all those things," I whisper, not realizing what I said until it's too late, and mentally face-palm myself. I quickly cover up my mouth as if to take back the words. Edward notices it, and gives me another condescending smirk.

"What did you just say, Abigail?" He says and closes the space between us so we're standing chest-to-chest.

"Nothing," I whimper against his touch.

He notices my body tense and shake, and uses it to his advantage. He lifts my chin up so our lips are mere inches apart. We both start to lean in. I close my eyes in anticipation for our kiss. As soon as our lips meet, everything in my body starts to tingle. We slowly pull away from the kiss and look in each other's eyes.

"What was all that about being professional earlier?" I whisper.

"To hell with being professional," he whispers back and slowly brings our lips together again. As soon as our lips meet for the second time, I hear the bathroom door open and a shocked Grace gasp. We quickly pull away and I take a few steps backwards as I feel my cheeks starting to warm.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something, miss. Your bath is drawn," Grace says and curtsies.

"No, no, you aren't interrupting anything Grace. And Abby, Grace, call me Abby."

"Yes, Abby. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you can go back to your quarters and I will see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, Abby," she says and rushes to the door, but I stop her before she can leave.

"Grace, before you leave, can we keep this between the three of us please?" I ask desperately, not wanting my parents or the press to get involved in my personal life more than they already are.

"Of course, miss," she says and continues her rush out the door without me stopping her this time.

"And that goes for you, too," I say accusingly.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Anything for you, princess. I am here to serve you, after all."

"Don't call me 'princess.' I might be one, but I will never act like one."

"Let's keep this little act of unprofessionalism behind us; I don't need it going on my personal record," he says, like the the cold-hearted agent he was earlier.

This makes me really upset because I have actual feelings toward him, unlike all my other suitors, who I couldn't care less for. But I just nod my head, saving my tears for when I'm alone. I grab my pajamas and rush into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I take off my jeans and t-shirt and hop into the bath and let my tears fall freely.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yell at myself as I mentally bang my head against the wall. "Why would I fucking say that! Why do I push people away instead of pulling them closer? Ugh!" I really, really like princess Abigail, but I let my whole 'professional' act get in the way of my feelings for her because I'm scared she doesn't feel the same about me. Reasons why we would never work in a romantic relationship: a list by Edward Townsend.

She's royalty, I'm a member of Her Majesty's Secret Service.

She's 15, I'm 18.

She has a glass half full personality, and I have a glass half empty personality.

But that won't stop me from trying to make us work. First, I have to figure out a way to get her to forgive me...

Abby's POV

I am running away. I have decided that it is not worth the hassle of dealing with people I hate and dealing with publicity I can't stand. I didn't choose this life, and I certainlydo not _want_ this life. I start planning my escape in my head. I'm running away tonight after everyone goes to sleep. I get out of the bath and wrap myself in a towel. Unfortunately, there is a spider on the floor and I scream at the top of my lungs. I HATE spiders! Not a second later, Agent Townsend is bursting through the door and sees me in my towel standing on the counter, panicking.

"What happened?" He demands.

I can barely keep my smile at bay and my laugh from coming out as I see how worried he is. "There was a spider in here," against all my efforts, a small chuckle escapes my lips.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you? You know what I do to people who make a fool out of me?" He teasingly asks.

"You forgive them?" I ask hopefully.

"Not even close," he says as he picks me up by the waist and puts me down on the ground again. "I do this," and with that he crashes his lips on to mine. I kiss him back, not wanting to let go of his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and I tangle my hands into his hair. He lifts me up and sits me down on the counter without breaking our kiss, a small moan escaping my lips.

"Townsend, we can't do this," I mumble between kisses.

"I'd beg to differ."

I break our kiss, I don't want to do this, not tonight and not like this. Not to a man I hate. Not when I'm going to run away later tonight.

"I'd better get back to work," Edward says sheepishly.

I nod in agreement. He leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him. I quickly put on my pajamas and head out the door, straight into my bed's awaiting blankets. I see Agent Townsend exit into his adjoining after double checking that everything is okay. I get up as quietly as I can and grab my backpack. I put on normal clothes and start to pack everything I need and all the money I can possibly find in my room. I open my door without any noise, and leave it open a crack as I slip out into the hallway. I sneak through the hallways surprisingly easily as I make my way to the kitchen. I get the kitchen and hear voices, stopping me in my tracks.

"You _need_ to be more professional, Agent Townsend!" I hear a familiar voice scold my secret agent.

"I'm sorry, Agent Baxter. I can't help it. I really like her," Edward says back. Wait, Baxter is Grace's last name! She must be a secret agent as well and working with Townsend!

"Need I remind you, Agent Townsend, that you are here to PROTECT the princess, not to get romantically involved with her. Besides, you're WAY out of her league," Grace says and chuckles a bit. How dare she scrutinize my dating life! Ugh!

"You're probably right, but that doesn't get rid of the feelings I have for her," he pauses for a minute, probably getting a nasty look from Grace. All I think about is that he has matching feelings for me! Yay! "But I will make sure to retain professional from now on."

"Good, now we had better be getting back to our rooms before anyone notices we're gone." I hear shuffling noises and a door closing, signaling their absence.

I grab my backpack and hurry out the door, wanting to get as far away from the palace just as fast as I can. I sprint for as long as I can, stopping only when I need to catch my breath. I continue on my path, not knowing or caring where I'm heading, just so long as it gets me away from the palace and my life there.

It's been hours since I left the palace and the sun is starting peak over the horizon. I slow my pace and find a place to rest. All of a sudden, there's a hand on my are, forcibly turning me around to face my offender. I see it's Agent Townsend and I know I'm in big trouble.

"What the hell were you thinking, Abigail!" He screams at me. All the anger he had in his eyes instantly turns into worry once he sees me. "Are you okay? Please, Abigail, please tell me you're okay," he pleads.

"I'm fine," I say in a dry tone.

"Why did you leave the palace?"

"Because I don't want to live that life. I want to be a normal teenager. I don't want to have a babysitter with me at all times. And I certainly don't want peopling meddling in my dating life because I want people picking who I want to date! I want to be able to date whoever the hell I want to! I want to date you!" I scream at him, realizing what I said when he gives me sympathetic smile.

"I want to date you too, Abigail, but-"

"You have to be 'professional,' I know."

"Abigail, I really like you. If you want, we can date, but keep it a secret," he suggests.

"I would love that," I say earnestly.

"Then why don't we go home, girlfriend?"

"Sounds good, boyfriend." I put my head on his shoulder. He clasps my hand and I interlace our fingers. We walk to an awaiting cab that's taking us home, hand in hand, and I couldn't be any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby's POV

"We're going on vacation on the family yacht later today. We will be gone until next Monday. I expected you to be packed and ready by one o'clock this afternoon," Mom breaks the news to me over breakfast the next morning.

Townsend is a good boyfriend and told my family I had not been feeling well yesterday morning; keeping the both of us out of trouble. It's been a little over 24 hours, and I already know he's going to be a great husband to some lucky girl one day.

"What?! No! I hate boats! Remember last time we went on vacation, I spent the majority of the time hanging over the railing puking up my insides! I'm not going!" I shout.

"Don't use that tone of voice with your mother young lady! Apologize to her right now!" Dad angrily says to me.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted mother, but I'm still not going."

"Yes, you are, young lady. You will be going, whether you're enjoying the activities or hanging over the railing sick as a dog, and that's final!" Mom says harshly.

"Oh, alright. Will Rachel be there at least?"

"Your sister will not be there because she just found out some exciting news, which is not ours to tell. So, I suggest if you want to find out the news you quickly finish your breakfast then go call your sister."

"Okay!" I wolf down the rest of my breakfast and then excuse myself from the table. I sprint to my room, hardly able to wait before I can find out the mysterious and exciting news. I get to my room and see Edward is still in there.

"What's gotten you in such a rush? It feels like just yesterday you were trying to escape your life here at the palace."

"That's because it _was_ just yesterday that I was trying to escape my life here. Apparently, there's some exciting news about my sister, and I plan on finding out whatever it is as soon as possible," I say as I grab my cell phone and dial Rachel's number. She answers on the second ring.

"God, Abby, what is it? It's two in the bloody morning here!" Rachel says as soon as she answers her phone.

"Oops, forgot about the time change. Sorry, I got really excited; Mom told me that you have some exciting news which is the reason I'm going on the yacht vacation without you, which we WILL be coming back to. After you tell me the news, of course."

"Yes, I am very sorry about that, but I have a good reason for that. Matt and I just found out yesterday; we're expecting a baby! I'm pregnant!"

I squeal with excitement. "I'm going to be an aunt! I can't wait! As soon as you get the first sonogram, I want a picture, okay? I mean, I deserve one after you ditching me on a yacht vacation. I'm going to be hanging over the rail most of the time," I groan at the thought of being on the yacht.

"You've got it! And sorry about ditching you on the yacht and everything, but I've been having morning sickness and I'm pretty damn sure being on airplanes and a boat won't help it any."

"I've got to go, Mom's giving me only 5 hours to be packed and ready. Love you Rach!"

"Love you Abs!" She hangs up and I put my phone down on my bed so I can start getting ready.

I pull out my favorite suitcase and start running around, gathering items I need to pack for the vacation on the death trap they call a yacht and shoving them into my suitcase. I pack my favorite bikini and my 'comfortable clothes,' as I call them, aka my normal human being clothes, not my royal strangulating ball gowns. The ones that, if she could, my mom would force to wear all day everyday.

"Why are you in such a rush for something that you are not at all looking forward to?"

"Because my parents will kill me if I cause us to be late for getting on the yacht on time."

"Seems to me they are just trying to be strict so you can learn to become obedient so one day you will make an excellent queen," he says with a smirk playing across his lips.

I stop what I'm doing and walk over to him. "Oh, so you think I'm disobedient, do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"How's this for being disobedient?" I say and crash our lips together.

"Princess Abigail, I'm afraid you are being very disobedient."

He grabs my waist and pulls me flush against him. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Edward, I have to get back to packing," I say and break away from the kiss, getting back to my obnoxious packing for a vacation I don't even want to go on.

-Time lapse to one o'clock-

I quickly rush down the stairs with my luggage, Edward in toe.

"If you keep running down the stairs in high heels and a gown that goes to floor, you are eventually going to trip," Edward teases.

"No I won't! I'm used to it!" I say as I continue my rush down the stairs. I look over my shoulder and see Edward covering his mouth, probably stifling a laugh. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and see my parents waiting for me. I get to them and double over, panting to get my breath back.

"Ladies do not run, Abigail," Mom scolds.

"Yes, mother. I just didn't want you to get mad at me if I were to be late."

"That is still no excuse. A queen always has to be on time without having to run, and since you're going to be queen one day, Abigail, you have to start learning _how_ to be a queen. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mother. You are understood."

"Good. Now, let's leave. The limo is here and I don't feel like being late on a count of you, Abigail."

We all start to head out the door. As we near the car, the butlers and maids take our luggage and put it in the trunk while the driver opens the doors for us. I sit between my mother and Edward. Edward swiftly takes my hand in his so my parents don't see us.

The drive to the airport takes about 15 minutes. We pull up and board our private jet. 1 hour, 7 minutes, 52 seconds and counting until we land and board our yacht. Ugh.

 **Thank you so much all of you for reading my Tabby fanfic! I just thought their weren't enough Tabby stories out there. Tabby is my OTP! They are soooo cute together! I have no idea if this fanfic is good, please review and tell me! I welcome both good and bad reviews, but if you give a bad review please explain why so I can fix it! Thanks for reading! -Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been with school, sports, and life in general. I hope y'all will forgive me. To make up for it, I've tried to make this an extra long chapter. I will also try to be posting more often. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for all of you have read this far! -Grace

Abby's POV

"Deep breaths, Abigail," Edward says as he rubs my back soothingly, seeing that I'm currently bended over the railing and heaving. "It's okay. You can get through this. I know you can, Sweetie."

"You care more about me- than my damn parents- do," I say between heaves, swaying slightly as the boat rocks.

He just stays quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Do you think you're feeling up to going back to your room?"

"Yeah. You won't let me fall?"

"Never as long as I have you. I love you, Abigail," he whispers huskily in my ear, sending shivers of anticipation down my back.

"I love you, Edward," I say and return the favor.

-Time Laps to her room-

Abby's POV

I lay down and curl up in a ball on my bed. As soon as I do, I black out.

Edward's POV

"Abigail!" I shout at her as soon as she blacks out. "Abigail! Wake up!"

I quickly call in the doctor on board. He comes in and gives her a complete check up.

"She's alright, but she needs some rest right now," the doctor says. "When she wakes up, make sure she stays in bed. I'm ordering her on bed rest for the rest of the trip."

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" I ask as he starts to collects his stuff.

"I think she just has seasickness."

"You think?"

"She might also be pregnant, but it's too early to tell," he says and I gasp at the words. How is it possible? I ask myself.

"O-okay. Thank you, Doc," I stutter.

He finishes collecting his stuff and leaves the room. I lie down next to her and wrap my arms around her protectively.

"Edward," she mumbles groggily, stirring in my arms.

"Everything's alright, Beautiful. Go back to sleep."

"Wha-what happened?"

"You blacked out and I called the doctor."

"What did he say? Is something wrong with me?"

I avoid her gaze and look at anything but her.

"Edward, what's wrong with me?" she whispers, fearing the worst.

"He says he thinks it's just seasickness, but..."

"But what?"

"He thinks you might also be pregnant."

She gasps and says, "How is that possible?! You used protection, didn't you?"

I once again avoid her gaze.

"You didn't, did you. Why?" she says, her voice rising in anger.

"I thought you were on birth control," I say, guilt heavily laced in my voice.

"Why would I be? You were my first time," she says, lowering her voice.

"I didn't know that, Abigail. This is all my fault," I say in shame.

"Whatever happens will happen, Edward, but it won't change how I feel about you. But whatever happens, we can't tell my parents."

"Okay."

-Two Weeks Later-

Abby's POV

"Baby, it's time for you to take your test," I say and give her a quick kiss and push her off toward the bathroom.

"Wait, what if I am, you know, pregnant? What will happen? There will be so much press, and I'm only 15, Edward! I can't raise a baby on my own!"

"You won't have to, remember? I'll be right here for you the whole way through it if you are pregnant. Now go take your test so we can see if you are."

"Okay," I mumble and walk off toward the bathroom. I take the test and wait for it reveal the answer. Do I even want to have a baby? I'm way too young, and my parents would kill me. But I would have Edward and we would be a real family, one without obligations.

I'm so distracted by my own thoughts that I don't even notice my timer on my phone. As soon as I do, I swiftly turn it off and turn the test over, my hands shaking with anxiety.

It's negative.

Tears instantly spring to my eyes, but for joy or sadness, I am not sure. I don't know whether to feel happy or sad. Half of me is happy that I'm not pregnant at such a young age, but half of me is sad that I'm not going to have a family of my own. My tears start dripping down my face, but I make no efforts to wipe them away. I walk out of the bathroom to where an anxious Edward is waiting for me.

"Are you- are you pregnant?" he asks.

I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should date anymore," I sob.

"Why?!" He exclaims.

"Because I don't want to go through this again."

"We'll be more careful, I promise."

I shake my head again and start towards the door.

"Abby!" he shouts, reaching for me, grabbing me by the wrist, and turning me to face him. "Abby, please. I love you," he pleas.

"I love you, too, which is what makes this so hard."

"Then don't do it."

"I have to."

"No you don't," he says. I hadn't realized I was at the door until he steps closer and I back into it. He slams his hands on either side of me. "Please, Abby," he whispers huskily next to my neck.

"Edward- Edward please don't," I say as he starts planting kisses down my neck.

"Don't leave me, Abigail," he says, and I push him away from me.

"Leave me the hell alone, Edward. Since you're my Secret Service Agent, I'll stay on my side of the room, and you will stay on yours," I say and rush out the door into the bitter-cold sea wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so in this chapter, Abby is getting sent to the Gallagher Academy, but it's not what you think. The Gallagher Academy is just going to be a normal boarding school; no spies whatsoever. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! -Grace

Abby's POV

"Hold the phone; so first I get a babysitter," I say as I angrily point at Edward, who, as usual, is standing besides me. "And now you're sending me to some school in America?!" I yell at my mom.

"First off- it's not just 'some school.' It's the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and you're being sent there because of all your misbehaving lately. You're going to be queen someday, and you need to learn how to act as one," She replies calmly.

"B-b-but that's not fair! Mom!"

"Abigail Olivia Cameron! We are sending you to school in America, and I will not hear anymore complaints to the contrary. Is that understood?" She says sharply.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. And I want you both to know that this is under heavy protest," It's the last thing I say before I exit the dining room, storming up to my room.

I feel Edward's presence behind me as I make my way up to my bedroom.

"There's no need to follow me Edward; no one's going to hurt me. I'm too well protected."

"I can never me too sure of that, Abigail," I hear him whisper.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I whirl around to face him.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we need to start packing for our trip to America," he says, deflecting the question.

" _Our_ trip to America? Excuse me, but I'm not allowing you to come with me."

"Why, because you have some unresolved feelings for me?" The regret of saying it is evident on his face.

"You narcissistic, ignorant, asshat! I don't have any fucking feelings for you, nor have I _ever_ had any feelings for you!" I shriek at him as we reach my room.

"I don't believe that," he whispers and slams the door behind him.

The next thing I know, my spine is slammed against the wall, and Edward's arms are holding me in place.

"Edward, let go of me!"

Instead of doing what I ask of him, he crashes his lips into mine. A moan escapes my lips that I control. Without thinking about the consequences, I start to kiss him back. Ever so slightly, my lips part and he slips his tongue inside my mouth.

My eyes snap open as I come back to reality. I quickly shove Edward away and back up to start packing my bags.

"Do the words _restraining order_ mean anything to you?" I ask as I open up my suitcase.

"In my defense, you kissed me back," he says, holding up his hands in surrender.

"If you ever so much as touch my hair ever again, I will fucking kill you, Edward Townsend," I reply harshly.

-Time Lapse to Gallagher Academy-

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am your headmistress, Ms. Rebecca Moore."

Sorry about the short chapter! But, to make it up, I promise to update by the end of the week! Don't forget to review! -Grace


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update again, but I got so caught up in reading other fanfics while writing my own. I also have had MAJOR writer's block while working on this chapter, so I've published much later than I would have liked. I hope you can all forgive me for the lateness of the chapter... Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fanfic; it means the world to me! And OMG! We're nearly at 900 views! I almost can't believe it! Thank you all for your overwhelming support!

Abby's POV

"Nice to meet you, Headmistress Moore," I say with as much politeness as I can, and offer her my hand to shake.

Instead of shaking my hand, she just glares at it menacingly. "As you apparently do not know, we have no use for formalities here at the Gallagher Academy, _Abby,"_ She says, her voice laced with venom.

I pull my hand back and say in an equally as menacing voice, "Well I was just trying to be polite, but I can tell that that's _also_ something you don't use here at the _lovely_ Gallagher Academy, _Rebecca."_

She glares at me and opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, Edward apologizes on my behalf and drags me towards the grand staircase.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" I shout.

"What the hell was that about?!" Edward angrily yells at me.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what was that about?' She was a bitch to me and deserved to be put in her place."

"When are you going to learn, Abigail?"

"Learn what?!"

"Learn that you have to grow up to be a proper queen for your country, and that means you have to learn to be obedient and _quiet,_ which is obviously something you'll never manage to do," he scolds me.

"Being quiet," I spit. "You didn't mind my being loud as you roamed my body."

The words have their intended affect, and his face turns a bright shade of crimson. "Come on. We're going up to our room," he says and starts dragging me up the staircase by my arm.

"Let go of me, Edward!"

He just continues dragging me up the stairs.

"I said let go of me!" I shout and try to wrench my arm out of his grip, but he only tightens his grip in response. "Edward! You're hurting me!" I shriek and he loosens his grip a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispers, his expression etched with sorrow. "But we need to get settled into our room."

"That's all I wanted to know," with that, we head to our room, and he closes the door behind us.

\- One Month Later -

"I don't approve of you dating Ms. Moore!" I shout at Edward.

"Well I don't approve of _your_ new boyfriend- what's his name? Oh that's right, Joe. You obviously don't give a damn about my opinion, so I don't give a damn about yours!" He yells back at me.

"Ergh! You're so infuriating!"

"I'm the infuriating one? You're the one who doesn't approve of any of my girlfriends unless they're you!"

"That's not my reason at all! For one thing, I found you two making out in our room! Which, for the record, is NOT how I would have liked to have found out about you two dating! Second of all, she's a bitch and she hates me! And for another thing-"

"Abigail! Do you ever shut up? Don't you get it that I'm only with Rebecca because-"


End file.
